The Amazing Forehead: Part 1
by Emiyo Gnobo Gavi
Summary: Apollo Justice, a young, ambitious, high-school teenager, is bitten by a radioactive spider. Now he gains the awesome wall-crawling abilities and proportionate strength of a spider! But as perils face him left and right, and villains terrorize New York City, will he learn how to use his new-found powers responsibly?
1. Beginnings

**Author's Note: ...That awkward moment when Emiyo doesn't post anything on his profile in months!**

**Yeah, for those of you who have faithfully followed my Jade Justice fic, you'll notice that I've been on hiatus for quite a while. Well, that's for several reasons, including writer's block, some lack of inspiration, and of course, senior year high school.**

**But fret not, true believers, for I come to you with a brand new fanfic! And I plan for this one to be a huge multi-chapter, multi-fanfic saga. Hopefully, I can pull this off, and still keep my drive to write everything.**

**The concept for this fanfic, is what if Apollo, and the rest of the Ace Attorney universe, were adapted into the Spider-Man universe? (And others parts of the Marvel universe mixed in too) It takes most of it'**

**The Spider-Man and Ace Attorney franchises belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom respectively. This is just an AU fanfic that I wanna make for fun, and not money.**

* * *

*Flashback*

"But mom," the child said to his mother. "Where are you going?"

"There's something very important I have to take care of, Apollo." Said the child's mother.

"B-but why?" the young Apollo asked.

Thalassa placed a gentle hand on his little shoulder and spoke to him gently. "Someday, you will understand everything. I know you will grow up to be the strong, capable young man I've wanted you to be."

"...How?"

"In time, son. You're still very young, and very full of potential. You will have responsibilities in your future, but I believe you'll be strong enough to handle them."

As Thalassa stood up, she turned to Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde, who had a solemn look on his face, "Mr. Gumshoe," she said to him, "...I'm leaving my children in your hands."

"We'll do our best," Gumshoe said. Then he came closer to Thalassa and whispered to her, "But listen, pal. I know we've been a great help to you since we caught the man who killed your first husband, but why give us such a huge responsibility?"

"I trust in you." Thalassa said reassuringly. "You do have a very humble position, but for as long I've known you both, you have always had a passion for justice and peace, and I want you to instill that into my children."

"But, I'm not the most competent guy around here, y'know?...And aren't I a little young to be doing this?"

"But you've always had a noble heart for others." Thalassa said with a smile. "You've always had a moral responsibility to do great things for people whenever you had the power to do so...And you are forever in my debt for the favor you've done for me."

"You're too nice, pal." Gumshoe whispered back. "I'm not too sure of myself, but thank you for being sure of us."

Thalassa nodded lightly, and walked slowly towards the door. She turned one last time to her two children, Apollo and Trucy, who were both staring at her tearfully.

"Goodbye, my children." Thalassa said as tears came up to her eyes. "May we see each other again soon."

Apollo and Trucy both said their goodbyes to their mother, and with that, Thalassa shut the door to the Gumshoe house, and she was gone. This was the last of their mother that the two children had seen.

*End Flashback*

"Justice?...Justice?" Ms. Oldbag said to the day-dreaming Apollo Justice, now 17 years old, and a senior in high school. "JUSTICE!"

Ms. Oldbag whipped on Apollo's desk with a long wooden yard stick to get his attention. Apollo was day-dreaming of the time when his mother had first left him and his sister to Mr. and Mrs. Gumshoe. It had already been 10 years since that fateful, rainy night, and he still wondered where his mother and father had gone...But right now, his priorities had to stick to his school work, because Ms. Oldbag was now berating Apollo for not paying attention.

"These are very important concepts for you to learn, Justice! Everything you learn here will all affect you in later life! You whipper-snappers these days are always wanting to doze off in class, like these things won't matter to you. Why, back in my day, we were always the best and brightest! We even took notes, NOTES for Pete's sake! While about half of you in here all just sit on your lazy-"

"Umm, Ms. Oldbag?" A young female voice behind Apollo had interrupted Ms. Oldbag's ranting. It was that of Ema Skye, the top science enthusiast of the class, "Scientifically speaking, shouldn't this class be more about our next biology project about spiders due in 2 weeks?"

"You whipper-snappe-Oh yes, ahem! Thank you, Ema." Ms. Oldbag had snapped out of her rant.

*doink!* Apollo felt a light tap on the back of his head. Ema had flicked a snackoo at him from behind. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I was just a little lost is all." Apollo said scratching the back of head shyly.

* * *

Finally, 6th period lunch! Maybe Apollo can talk to this girl who saved him out of no where.

Apollo went into the cafeteria, and instead of heading over to his usual table where he usually sat alone, working on his studies after finishing up his meal, he went over to the table across from it. He saw Ema, who had a long white lab coat, long brown hair with a top-knot, and pink glasses, munching on the same chocolate snacks she's been munching on all day.

Apollo sat down in the seat in front of her and tried to get her attention.

"Hey, thanks for saving my hide out there. If it weren't for you Ms. Oldbag would've really gone on a rampage and..." He noticed the girl was too absorbed in her snacking to pay attention to him. "Um, hello?...Helloooo?" Apollo waved his hand in front of her face.

He finally got her to pay attention to him, but then the girl flicked another snackoo at Apollo's forehead.

*doink!*

"Shhhh! Can't you see it's my snack time?" Said Ema with an impatient look on her face.

"...She snackoo'd me." Apollo thought to himself. "Well, she's certainly not one of the 'Hello-nice-to-meet-you types around here, isn't she? Maybe I can get her to talk about stuff she likes."

"So...Ema, right?...How about that spider project for biology?...Pretty cool, huh?"

To Apollo's surprise, Ema's eyes suddenly lit up when she heard 'biology.'

"Cool? COOL?! More like AWESOME! Fully recreating the web-spinning mechanisms of a spider could open up a whole plethora of futuristic possibilities! Like construction workers using these tools to carry heavy steel girders, or medics using them to patch up soldiers' wounds, or even-"

"Oh, guten Tag, Fräulein!" A gorgeous German voice had greeted Ema from behind Apollo. It belonged to Klavier Gavin, the resident jerk and ladies' man of the high school.

"Get lost, fop." Ema sighed in annoyance. "You're not getting a date with me in a thousand millenia."

"Ho ho! You wound me, Fräulein! I like fiesty women like you." Klavier chuckled. "And I see Herr Forehead has been chatting up with you lately. How charming." He playfully fiddled with Apollo's gelled-up hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, boy, I have a Fräulein to talk with." He shoved Apollo off of his chair, and onto the floor.

Klavier pulled out Apollo's chair, sat down in front of Ema and gave her his glittering, blue, pretty-boy eyes.

"Now tell me, Herr Ema, why is that you are not weak-knee'd at just a simple glance at my face?" Said Klavier, while looking at Ema with his most charming smile.

"Well, first off...I'm sitting down, fop. I can't feel my knees getting weak if I'm not standing up. Secondly, good looks don't a good man make." Ema replied. "I like men who have a little more substance behind their pretty smile; especially if they're simmerous, cool of wit, and furrowed of brow. Do you know what I'm talking about?...Of course you don't because you're just a glimmerous fop."

As Apollo watched Klavier annoying Ema, he felt like he should do something. So he picked himself back up and stood up to Klavier using his chords of steel. "Hey, Piano-man! What's your deal?"

Klavier heard that nickname, that annoying, humiliating nickname that nobody would dare call him unless they had true guts. He angrily rose from his seat and looked Apollo right in his sharp, birdlike eyes. "...What did you just call me, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo was slightly sweating when Klavier cast his tall shadow down on him, but he tried to stay courageous in front of him, "Yeah, you heard right, Piano-man, I just called you out. I don't appreciate how you act towards girls like Ema. Not every girl wants to date some Euro supermodel, you know."

"You're only making this harder than it needs to be, Herr Forehead." Klavier sighed with a look of contempt.

"I think you're the one making this harder since you're the one not stepping away. Don't you know she doesn't want to talk to you?" Apollo replied, getting more annoyed.

"How about you just step aside, you're just complicating matters." Klavier said, also annoyed.

Out of recklessness, Apollo shoved Klavier back, but he couldn't budge him.

Klavier, having enough of Apollo's annoyance, punched him in his shiny forehead, and Apollo fell backwards.

"Ach, you just have to make yourself look like a hero, don't you?" said Klavier down at the aching Apollo.

Apollo wanted to fight back, but he knew that it would only cause him more pain, "Ugh, me and my big mouth." He thought to himself.

Ema interrupted. "You see, this is what I mean by men who have good character: men who aren't so easily short-tempered."

Klavier, having realized that Ema was watching the whole time, tried to justify his actions, "Oh, but he-"

"Just stop," Ema sighed in annoyance. "You're not getting any extra brownie points for justifying yourself to me."

With that, Klavier walked away, feeling ashamed that he had made a beautiful girl such as Ema upset with him.

Ema looked away from the fop who sulked his way away from the table, and turned her attention to Apollo, who was rubbing his forehead where Klavier had punched him. "Hey, are you alright?" Ema asked Apollo as she helped him up to his feet.

Apollo took his hand away from his aching forehead and showed where he was bruised, "Well does this look sort of okay to you?" He asked.

Ema looked at the bruise, and saw a medium-sized red lump smack dab in the middle of Apollo's forehead. "Hmmm, nothing a bandaid can't fix. Good thing I keep a box of them in my trusty bag of science!"

"Wow...talk about crazy-prepared. It's like she has a whole science lab plus a first-aid kit in that little brown shoulder bag!" Apollo quietly remarked to himself.

But before Apollo knew it his forehead started to sting, and he screamed and nearly pulled away but Ema grabbed him by the arm. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Is this one of her experiment chemicals?!"

"Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength. Then again science can be painful sometimes," said Ema.

Ema pulled out a bandaid out of a small bandaid box, and put it across Apollo's forehead. "There, all better!"

"I don't look too stupid with this bandaid right in the middle of my head do I?" Apollo asked with slight embarrassment.

Ema tried hard not to laugh. "...Nope, you're just the epitome of dignified."

* * *

Apollo returned home feeling fine regardless of the shortcomings at school.

"Hi Apollo!" Trucy said in her usual cheerful tone as Apollo came through the door.

"Hey Trucy." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Polly, what's with the bandage on your head?" She said as she slightly giggled. Apollo stopped when he heard his sister say that.

"Oh...this thing?" Said Apollo.

As the two were still talking, Maggey Gumshoe quickly ran to Apollo's aid like an Olympic runner. So fast that she nearly knocked Apollo over. "Oh Apollo are you alright?!" She said while pinching his cheeks.

"Hey Aunt Maggey! I'm fine, really!" Apollo said as he tried to brush off her aunt's warm hands from his blushing red cheeks. "I just...got hit in the head with a dodgeball today in Gym class. It was an accident though."

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Aunt Maggey asked Apollo with a slightly doubting look on her face.

Apollo sighed. "Ok...I kind of got into a fight with Klavier Gavin today in the lunch room."

"Oh my goodness!" Maggey gasped in shock. "How did that happen? Did you call him a mean name?"

Mr. Gumshoe came in from the kitchen, hearing that Apollo had gotten into a fight at school. "Hey pal, what's this about a fight that happened at school today?"

"Hey Uncle Gumshoe. I called Klavier Gavin 'piano-man,' a name that he hates being called." Apollo said.

As Trucy started laughing hysterically, Aunt Maggey and Uncle Gumshoe also couldn't help but laugh just a little bit. Then Uncle Gumshoe tried to break away from his laughter to be a little more mature, "But, ha ha...as silly as that name is, it wasn't nice of you to call him that. Besides, you had no reason to do that."

"Well, he was picking on this pretty girl that I me-"

"Oh! I understand now." Uncle Gumshoe said as he had a slight smirk on his face. "You did that so you could impress a cute girl you met, huh pal?"

Apollo's face turned red, "Uh, um..."

"Heh, that reminds me of one time when me and Aunt Maggey were still dating, and I-," But everyone paused when the scent of burnt food was in the air.

"Oh no! The food is burning!" Aunt Maggey cried.

Maggey, Trucy, and Gumshoe ran into the kitchen leaving Apollo behind. "Don't worry! Nobody will get hurt as long as I'm here!" Gumshoe yelled.

* * *

Apollo, Trucy, and Gumshoe sat at the dinner table as Maggey scrapped off burnt bits from the pan.

"I was making spaghetti and meatballs, but the meatballs are ruined," Maggey said with a frown.

Gumshoe got out of his seat, "Oh don't worry Maggey, it can't be that bad." He grabbed a dark burnt piece of meat from the pan and ate it, his winced as his face turn slightly blue.

"Well, at least it's not too cold," Gumshoe said while chewing slowly.

"Plain spaghetti tastes just as good," Trucy said with a bright smile.

"Could've been worse." Apollo lightly chuckled as he was struggling to swallow the burnt meat down his throat. "At least the pasta doesn't taste like sweaty socks like that birthday cake did."

"If I hadn't mixed Trucy's magic powder into the cake mix, I would've made the perfect magic cake." Maggey said with a look of slight shame.

"Well, at least you tried." Trucy said reassuringly.

"You tried...but I can never taste birthday cake the same way again." Apollo thought to himself and cringed.

"Anyways, so who was that girl you met today at school, pal?" Gumshoe asked Apollo with a slight smirk.

"Oh...um, well she's a girl I met during science class, that's all...and she likes science." Apollo said as he blushed.

"Aww, Polly! You don't have to be ashamed." Trucy giggled.

"And she, and I and the rest of the class are going on a science field trip tomorrow to KarmaCorp to see the new spider exhibit." Apollo quickly tried to change the subject.

"I thought science wasn't your strong point. Didn't you wanna become a lawyer?" Gumshoe asked.

Apollo twiddled his thumbs, "Well, science does give answers and helps us understand things."

"While magic helps us solve problems." Trucy pointed a staff at Gumshoe and Apollo and a bouquet of flowers popped out. "Ta dah!"

"Hmm, I could use a little magic myself, Truce." Apollo thought to himself. "I guess I've got to find that magic myself."

* * *

**Soon enough, Apollo may get the answers to all of his problems.**

**Sooo? What do you think? You like it? You love it? You hate it, even?**

Let me know by posting a review, following, or favorite-ing this fanfic. Thank you, and have an amazing day!

Excelsior!

(I always wanted to say that) ^^;


	2. With Great Power

**Author's Note: Once again, I come with yet another exciting chapter into the life of Apollo Justice aka. The Amazing Spider-Man!**

**Credit to Emiko Nabile Gale, my awesome sister, for helping me out again.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ace Attorney nor Spider-Man...Oh, and I also don't own the rights to Fire Emblem or the Nintendo 3DS (it'll make sense later. ^^; ). I'm just a fan making this for fun. So enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

The next day, Apollo Justice's class took a trip to KarmaCorp Labs to do more research for its next biology project. Each student is instructed to write a report about the silk-producing abilities of a spider, and to get information and inspiration, they're being taken to see the new web-shooter project, which is also based on a spider's web-producing abilities.. Apollo wasn't exactly sure of how to do this assignment since he's always leaned more towards law, but he had to admit that science has always intrigued him.

The representative of the labs leading the event was Dr. Kristoph Gavin, the older brother of Klavier Gavin and scientist proficient in the research of cross-species genetics. He's been doing research on the regenerating limbs of lizards to create a regenerative serum to heal wounded soldiers and to regenerate his own missing right arm. His studies have so far come out inconclusive, however, his luck may change for him soon.

As Dr. Gavin escorted the group of high-schoolers, a man came over to his side and wanted to talked to him privately for a minute or two. He was a tall, elderly man, with a deep blue suit and a maroon vest underneath. He had a cold, stern look on his pale face, and he looked very sick. This man was none other than the CEO of KarmaCorp Labs himself, Manfred Von Karma.

"I trust that you will have a sample for me to remedy my current...condition?" Von Karma said to him with a hint of intimidation in his voice.

"Of course, of course. All I must do now is find the one key to making this serum work." Kristoph replied.

Von Karma didn't seem patient in the slightest. "Then you had better make haste finding this 'key,' you know that I don't have forever to live and watch you fumble around with your experiments."

"And I shall see to it that your foolishness does not hinder the progress of scientific perfection." said Von Karma's daughter, Franziska, who had appeared behind her father while brandishing a leather bullwhip.

"I will see to it that this key will be found quickly." Kristoph nodded to him as Von Karma silently walked towards his office, with his cane in hand. "And you won't have need of that whip, I promise you, young lady."

"Hmph! We shall see." Franziska said as she glared at Kristoph.

The students continued following Dr. Gavin. Klavier was in the back of the crowd, trudging along, giving his older brother dirty looks and trying to ignore Apollo and Ema, the latter of whom was in stunning awe about each of the exciting exhibits they passed by.

As the group entered the spider exhibit, Dr. Gavin addressed Ema, "Ms. Skye, care to explain this next experiment to your classmates?"

"Wait a second." Apollo asked Ema, "How does Dr. Gavin know you?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Ema replied. "I have an internship as an assistant here. It's like my home away from home here!" Ema then looked back up to Dr. Gavin. "I would love to!"

Ema then stepped forward in front of the crowd and next to Dr. Gavin. Behind her was a large touch-screen monitor displaying the anatomy of a spider. Ema pointed at the spider's abdomen, "A spider's abdomen can develop up to six types of silk using their internal glands, and spider webs vary not only by the amount of thread used but the shape and size of the thread shot out. This silk's tensile strength is greater than a portion of steel at equal its weight. Hence why KarmaCorp is working on making artificial web shooters."

The students said nothing and Ema wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"What? No reaction? Call it crazy if you wish but this could be really helpful for society, lives could be saved with the strength of spider web." Ema said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, you mean like in the battlefield for stitching up wounds, and maybe on a construction site for lifting heavy steel girders?" Apollo cut in.

"Why, yes!" Ema said with a smile. "Heh, is he just kissing up to me or something?...Well, whatever, at least somebody's interested in science for once." She thought to herself.

As Apollo continued listening to Ema's presentation of the web-shooter project, he was unaware of a spider that was slowly crawling up his back and near his neck. However, this was no ordinary spider; this was a genetically enchanced spider from a top secret facility deep within the lab.

The spider crawled its way onto an open spot on Apollo's neck and bit down.

"Ah!" Apollo felt the spider's sting on his neck. "Wha?...What was that?"

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Dr. Gavin asked him.

Apollo was suddenly feeling a headache coming on. He was feeling a little dizzy. "Ummm, y-yeah, I'm fine. Just having a slight headache, that's all."

* * *

Apollo didn't really eat anything for lunch after he got stung, Ema tried to convince him to see a doctor but he assured her that he was going to be fine, and by the time he got home he felt better, much better.

Trucy ran to the door happily as she heard the door open. "Welcome home Apollo!"

"Hey Trucy," Apollo rubbed the back of his neck and went up the stairs to head to his bedroom.

Finally he could have some alone time and maybe rest, he stretched his arms and heard a strange crack. His bedroom was a mess, clothes and papers on the ground, messy bed, and there were some posters on the wall.

"Hey Polly, can I borrow Fire Emblem: Awakening?" Trucy said as she walked inside Apollo's room.

"If she's busy playing on her 3DS I can have alone time for now," Apollo thought. "Sure."

Apollo turned to find the game inside a plastic container, only for Trucy to be shocked by the large pink spider bite on the back of Apollo's neck. "Apollo, what's that?"

Apollo turned his head and got a glimpse of his concerned sister's face. "What is what?"

Trucy walked towards Apollo's back, and got a closer look at the spider bite. "It-It looks like you got bitten by something." She gave the bite a slight poke.

Apollo cried out in pain slightly and jumped so high that he literally hit the ceiling and stuck to it, which caused Trucy to fall over. It all happened so quickly and Trucy could not believe what she was seeing.

Apollo breathed, and so did Trucy, the only sound in the room was the sound of scared breathing. Apollo looked down to see his fallen sister. "Apollo...m-maybe you should see a doctor." Trucy said.

"I don't think I want Aunt Maggey and Uncle Gumshoe to know about this." Apollo said quietly as he was still breathing heavily. "Them knowing I'm a human spider might freak them out, to say the very least."

As he said this, he heard the voice of Aunt Maggey calling from downstairs, "Dinner is ready, you two!"

Apollo quickly pulled himself off the ceiling when he heard his aunt's voice. "And speaking of which, we have dinner to get downstairs to dinner. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

As he said this, he opened the door to his room and, not knowing his own strength, accidentally yanked the knob off his door.

"...I suppose a little magic could fix that?...Right?" Trucy said, shocked at Apollo's newfound strength.

* * *

Gumshoe, Maggey, and Trucy were extremely surprised with how much Apollo ate. He even ate Maggey's infamous, cardboard-tasting meatloaf, which even Gumshoe had to admit tasted awful, but he didn't want to upset Maggey by telling her. Shortly afterwards, Apollo took a box of ice cream and several slices of leftover pizza and returned to his room.

When he came inside he turned on the lights and tossed the ice cream and pizza on his bed, he stared at himself in the mirror; he looked as handsome as ever. He pulled off his shirt, and noticed he was looking much more like a man than a boy. He looked like something out of a body builder magazine. He gave fierce poses to the mirror. He was even tempted to train his "chords of steel" but he didn't want his family to feel weirded out.

"Oh yeah! Piano-man will meet his match tomorrow." Apollo thought to himself with a smug look on his face.

He was thinking of how many ways he could humiliate Klavier the next day with his now awesome strength and physique: Beat him in a fight? Wrestling match? Basketball?

"It'll teach him to mess with others not his own size for sure!"

* * *

**Well, how about that? Apollo's getting a kick out of his new powers already! Hope he learns true responsibility over them soon, or he could really get in a mess!**

**So how do you like this new chapter? Lemme know by leaving a review, following the story, etc.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Excelsior!**


End file.
